evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrBlonde267/Ash vs. Evil Dead Party Menu
Ash vs. Evil Dead is premiering this week, and we want to kick off the new series right with a party menu. Whether you're sitting down to watch the new pilot, any other episode, or just having a good old-fashioned movie marathon, we have some suggestions you might enjoy. There are a lot of bad puns in this article and you are just going to have to accept that. Here are some Ash Will-YUMS to put in your Necro-NOM-icon! This... is my Boomstick! I've created plenty of cocktails for our past Tune in Tables and I wanted to do an original one for Evil Dead. Apparently there already is an [http://www.drinksmixer.com/drinkp18q501.html Evil Dead cocktail] that looks to be a complicated punch. The Kit Kat Lounge also created an Evil Dead-inspired Necronomicon cocktail with tequila and balsamic vinegar. I'm sure those are both delicious, but I'm a fan of drinks that are easy and satisfying without too many ingredients. That's why I created this cocktail, which I'm calling the Boomstick after Ash's trusty weapon. It's a pretty simple mixture of hot mulled apple cider and ginger brandy. I wanted to make something that would kick like a shotgun and really warm you up, perfect for a cold spooky cabin in the middle of nowhere. Ingredients: # 2 cups of apple cider # 1 tablespoon of mulling spices # 2oz of ginger brandy # 1 cinnamon stick (optional) Heat up your apple cider on the stovetop. Add the mulling spices by dipping them in with a tea infuser or cheesecloth so you don't get bits in your finished cider. Bring it to a simmer for up to 20 minutes, remove and pour. Add brandy and stir well. You can use a cinnamon stick as a garnish (this also completes the "boom-''stick''") but it's not necessary. If you can't find ginger brandy, you can substitute by mincing fresh ginger and adding it to the mulling spices (then using brandy or the liquor of your choice). If you don't drink, hot mulled cider with ginger is still a delicious treat. Chicken Noodle Soup Bruce Campbell is not involved with Campbell's chicken noodle soup in any way, but darn it, the connection just feels right. Carrying on the theme of a chilly cabin in the woods, chicken noodle soup is the perfect way to warm yourself up in the autumn. It doesn't have to be Campbell's (we know some Progresso diehards who would kill us). If you do go that route though, you should check out these hilarious Bruce Campbell Soup labels at Geek Tyrant. You can print them out to honor the man and the legend that is Bruce Campbell. We like our soup with a little Tabasco in it for flavor. Evil Hand Meatloaf In my search for Halloween recipes I stumbled across this novel idea for hand-shaped meatloaf. You can have a perfect Ash-style evening by hunting down your very own Evil Hand. What exactly makes this hand so evil you ask? That's up to you, baby. You can use MSG and not tell your guests. You can shop for ingredients at a large chain store instead of supporting local businesses. I'm not here to tell you how to live your life. Churros In the spirit of the new series, we have to go with Ash's own dessert preference. The man likes churros. What can I say, he's got taste? Ash revealed his love for churros in this trailer below for Ash vs. Evil Dead. "If we get this done quick enough we might have time to stop for churros. That's not a racist thing, Pablo. That's just a great dessert." "You know I'm not Mexican, right?" Bonus Puns I made a lot of bad puns while writing this article and darn it you are gonna sit through and read every single one of them whether you like it or not. * Necronomi-corn * Nerds Rope-nomicon * Chili-Necronomi-con-Carne * Army of Dark Chocolate * Army of Dark-Nestle’s Milk Chocolate * Evil Bread * Evil Bread II * Evil Bread: The Musical * Evil Bread (2013 remake) * "I’m going to eat your Sole" * Special mention also goes to the Evil Dead-inspired Ben & Jerry's flavor "Klaatu Banana Nikto" by Freddy in Space, which I could not use here but is hilarious. Now THAT'S comedy. Which of these is your favorite? Boomstick Cocktail Bruce Campbell's chicken noodle soup Evil Hand Meatloaf Churros Necronomi-corn Nerds Rope-nomicon Chili-Necronomi-con-Carne Army of Dark Chocolate Army of Dark-Nestle’s Milk Chocolate Evil Bread Evil Bread II Evil Bread: The Musical Evil Bread (2013 remake) "I’m going to eat your Sole" Klaatu Banana Nikto Do you have any tasty Evil Dead themed food or drink recipe ideas? Share them in the comments below! When you’re buying your ingredients, remember to shop smart. Shop S-Mart. Category:Blog posts